ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 285 (5th November 1987)
Plot Junior tries to buy fireworks off of Naima but she refuses to give him any. Sue accuses Naima of selling fireworks to underage children again but she denies selling anything illegally. Ethel falls over in The Vic and calls Dr Legg over to check her out. Dr Legg tells Ethel he thinks they should consider sheltered accommodation for her but she tells him she is not interested. Dot convinces herself Charlie and Nick are getting along. Angie and Den return from their night away. Angie has wound him up whilst they were away after seeing him eye up a sexy waitress. She sees Darren and flirts with him. Lou tells Ethel she thinks sheltered accommodation will be a good thing for her, but Ethel disagrees and starts crying at the thought of losing her dignity. Charlie sells cheap smoked salmon to Ian. He tells Den he will sell it at The Vic and make a profit. Ali and Sue continue to plan their new café. Lofty tries to get rid of a child from outside The Vic; Michelle remarks about him being a "good father", he takes the comment to heart. Darren walks into The Dagmar and Angie flirts with him again. Dr Singh tells Ethel about a sheltered accommodation he is visiting soon. He tells her all the positives of living in sheltered accommodation, which excites Ethel and leads her to consider it. Arthur talks to Michelle about her relationship problems. Once she has gone, a money lender arrives, telling Arthur that if he struggling to repay his debts, they can arrange a more affordable plan. Nick jumps out on Charlie and Dot. Dot remarks about her health and why Nick should not scare her. She goes to make a tea to calm her nerves and whilst she does, Charlie realises Nick is hiding from someone. Magda likes the look of Ian's smoked salmon and wants some for her customers. Donna finds Barry on her lunch break; he tries to convince her to go and celebrate bonfire night with him after her shift at The Vic. Angie tells Kathy that she has her eye on Darren. Ian sells his smoked salmon quiches to several residents. Den tries phoning another old fling but they are not interested. Nick gets dressed to go out. He lights a cigarette, turns off the lights in the living room of Dot's house and looks out the window. Charlie tells Dot Nick took the last of her money and has gone out. Angie sees Darren once again and tries to get him into bed. He leads her on and then tells her he is not anybody's bit of rough, and no one will play games with him. Cast Regular cast *Angie - Anita Dobson *Darren - Gary McDonald *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Barry - Gary Hailes *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Den - Leslie Grantham *Lofty - Tom Watt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Money Lender - Crawford Logan *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square - Backroom *25 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I was right, wasn't I, Nick? You're hiding from someone. Well, well, well...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes